Romance
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Sheppard/Keller.Fluff The Sheppards find some time for themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Romance  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sheppard/Keller  
Category: Fluff (Yes I said fluff)  
Timeline: Fourteenth (can you believe it?) in my JJ series. Set a couple months after 'Simple Things'. No mention of that one though  
Summary: The Sheppards find time for themselves  
Notes: Just a bit of romantic fluff

Being in command had taught John Sheppard to prioritize.  
Especially time.

John checked his watch as soon as his team stepped out of the gate and back onto Atlantis.  
If he hurried he'd be able to get everything done.  
With five minutes to spare.

That was of course if Pegasus didn't throw a monkey wrench into his plans.  
He just wanted an afternoon off, just one.  
Was that too much to ask?

Teyla came up beside John as they made their way toward the armory. "Would you like to join Kanaan and I for lunch?"

John smiled. "Thanks, but no. Have a date with my wife."

Teyla returned his smile glad to see her friend so happy. "Enjoy yourself."

"Plan too."

* * *

Jennifer Sheppard stepped out of the OR and stripped off her gloves.

A concerned Evan Lorne and his team stood and turned toward her.

Jennifer smiled at her friend. "Lieutenant Edison is going to be fine."

Evan released a relieved sigh and stepped forward placing a hand on Jennifer's right shoulder. "Thanks, Doc."

Jennifer nodded as she noticed not for the first time the dark blood stains on Evan's torn uniform. She didn't have to have him tell her to know how close this one had been.

"He's going to be out for at least a week."Jennifer explained. "He lost quite a bit of blood. But we were able to repair the area of his right lung that the arrow nicked. Go get some rest. I'll let you know when he wakes up."

"Thanks."Evan replied with a weary nod as he motioned to Matthews and Connors.

Jennifer watched them leave for a moment and then turned and walked back to the OR area to remove her gown.

* * *

Stifling a yawn Jennifer walked into her office and closed the door. Her stomach rumbled making her regret the decision to skip breakfast that morning.  
Actually that decision had been John's fault but still…..

It was only when Jennifer moved around her desk that she noticed the bouquet of pink and yellow flowers laying in the center, the stems wrapped in paper.

Jennifer smiled as she sat down. She picked up the folded piece of paper that was resting on top of the bouquet.

As she unfolded it she saw her husband's familiar scrawl.

'_Angel,_

_Realized today I was falling behind on a promise….flowers every day. I covered the rest of your shift._

_Meet me at our spot in an hour._

_Love,_

_John.'_

Jennifer shook her head, there were definitely some perks to being married to a colonel. She'd have to find a way to give Sokun a raise for all the shifts he was covering.

After a moment Jennifer stood and picked up the flowers. She turned the lights off in her office and stepped out into the main area of the infirmary. After double checking with Marie that things were quiet Jennifer left and headed to her quarters to change.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Romance  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sheppard/Keller  
Category: Fluff (Yes I said fluff)  
Timeline: Fourteenth (can you believe it?) in my JJ series. Set a couple months after 'Simple Things'. No mention of that one though  
Summary: The Sheppards find time for themselves  
Notes: Just a bit of romantic fluff

"Hi."John greeted as Jennifer stepped out into the small secluded alcove just above the south pier.

"Hi."Jennifer replied with a smile as she saw the picnic lunch he had spread out. They had discovered this little alcove in one of the unused buildings four stories up just after they had returned from their honeymoon.  
Had a great view and just enough room for the two of them to set up dinner or just get away.

"Thank you for the flowers."Jennifer stated as she crossed over to John and he pulled her into an embrace. "They're beautiful."

"You're welcome."John replied as he lowered his head so it was only inches from hers. "The new shop one of the Athosians set up didn't have too many flowers to choose from yet or I would've bought them out."

Jennifer smiled. "I wasn't holding you to that promise."

John kissed her lightly before taking her hand and leading her over to the blanket where the picnic was set up. "I know…..just nice to spoil you once in awhile."

"It smells wonderful."Jennifer stated as she settled down next to him.

John grinned as he began to take food out of the basket. "I was lucky the kitchen had some chicken left."

"When did you have time to plan this?"

"Can't tell you all my secrets can I?"

"How was the mission?"Jennifer asked as she sat with her legs tucked beneath her and a plate of food resting on her left knee.

John took a bite of pasta salad before replying. "Thankfully uneventful The Nadians should be good trade partners."

"That's good. This is just what I needed today, John, thank you."

"Anytime, Angel."John replied as Jennifer scooted closer to him. "You have a rough day?"

"Lorne's team had a close call."Jennifer replied quietly.

John frowned. "Everybody okay?"

Jennifer nodded. "Took four hours of surgery but Lieutenant Edison pulled through."

John set both of their plates aside and drew her into an embrace wrapping his arms around Jennifer's stomach and pulling her back against him. She rested her head back against his chest.  
For several minutes they just watched the waves below, content just to be with each other.

"We need to do this more often."Jennifer stated softly breaking the silence.

John grinned."Would love to but how do you plan to get Pegasus to cooperate?"

Jennifer laughed. "I'm sure we can think of something. The IOA needs to give us more time off anyway."

John snorted. "I'll be sure to pass that one on to Woosley."

Jennifer squeezed his hand as she moved away from John slightly. "So what else do you have in that basket?"

John grinned. "Did you think I forgot desert?"

Jennifer merely raised an eyebrow.

"Ye of little faith."John replied as he reached into the basket and took out two large slices of chocolate cake each on individual plates.

"Oh that looks heavenly."

John smiled at Jennifer's elated expression as she reached for the cake. With a deft move he pulled the plate back.

"Hey!"

"You didn't eat all your lunch there, angel."

With a grin Jennifer made a grab for the plate. "Who says I have to eat in order?"

John scooted backwards setting his plate down still holding tightly to hers.

"Just looking out for your best interests, angel."

Jennifer crept toward her husband knowing he'd eventually let her win. But deciding to take the even easier way out she swiped his unguarded plate instead and settled back against the wall in triumph.

John set the cake down and shook his head with a grin as he moved towards her."That was sneaky."

Jennifer grinned as she took another bite. "You left it unguarded. Not the best military move there, flyboy."

John stopped when their faces were inches apart. "I was distracted by my beautiful wife."

Jennifer set the fork down on her plate as she met her husband's gaze.

"I love you."Jennifer whispered realizing she didn't say it often enough.

"I love you too, angel."John replied as he kissed her.

As John deepened the kiss chocolate had never tasted better or sweeter.

end


End file.
